Driven to Silence
by have-a-cookie
Summary: Where I was, or who I was didn't matter anymore. Odd/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko.**

**Claimer: I own my O/Cs**

**Rating: T for future junk and most likely language.**

**Rest of my author note will be at the end of this.**

**Chapter 1**

I bit my already dry lips and tried to swallow. I felt myself start to cry, and the tears stung my cheeks. I coughed violently and fell to forest floor, reopening the wounds on my arms and legs.

The rush of stamina I had achieved from escaping the place they called 'home' had disappeared after running until my whole body ached. But I knew that if it meant freedom, I'd do it all again.

The sun was setting, but going into a forest blocked my vision of the sun. I picked myself up, but didn't bother dusting myself off. Through my half closed eyes, I spotted a rock. I staggered over and lay on top of it. I felt like I was about to die, but it was worth it to be out of that wretched place.

Where I was, or who I was at that moment didn't matter.

I just knew I was free.

..::.. ..::.. ..::..

When I woke up, my muscles seared with pain. I gripped my arms and tried to rub the pain out of them, to no avail.

My mouth felt dry, and I knew I needed water soon. I'd also need a bath and a place to call home, even for a little while. I glanced around at my surroundings, but the forest seemed to stretch for miles. I couldn't even remember the direction I was heading in the night before.

I carefully got up off the rock and grimaced. Everything seemed to take twice as much energy as it normally would.

I forced myself to start walking again, reminding myself that if I was found out here, they would take me back for sure.

So I walked. And that's when I realized how bad I really had it off.

I had nothing. No money, no relatives, no food, water, or clothes.

Nothing.

Tears spilled from my eyes and ran down my cheeks, stinging the open cuts again. I didn't bother brushing them away. I just continued to walk blindly.

It seemed like hours until I saw an opening to the forest. My breathing became rapid, and my heart pounded. There was an opening, a way out. I raced to the light in excitement, hoping there would be someone on the other side. Someone with heart.

I stopped.

I really was too naïve.

But I really had no other choice, so I continued. And I hoped. Hoped that I would meet someone kind.

The sun blinded me as I came out of the forest. I blocked my eyes until they adjusted, and then I focused in on the building I was now face to face with. My breath caught in my throat. It looked like a school.

I looked behind me, as though someone was there. I took a deep breath and entered to what I hoped would be my sanctuary. At least for awhile.

..::.. ..::.. ..::..

The school seemed deserted, so I wondered if it was abandoned. There was a gust of wind, blowing my clothes (which were now more like dirty, ripped up rags) and long auburn hair. I shivered.

There was a long 'ding' and the halls were crowded. Many kids pushed past me without apology or didn't acknowledge me at all. Soon enough, the halls were deserted once more.

I knew how a school worked. I wasn't stupid. But I couldn't help but be confused. Was I truly that invisible?

A door a few feet ahead of me opened and a woman stepped out. She had a stern face as she faced me. I stood there, thinking maybe I was invisible to her as well. She gave me a stiff smile and asked me why I wasn't in class.

I shrugged as an answer.

"What's your name?"

I shrugged again. Names didn't really matter where I once was.

The woman sighed, "Well, come along, I'll take you to the principal and we'll get you sorted out, ok?"

I shrugged. I couldn't bring myself to talk.

..::.. ..::.. ..::..

The principal was Mr. Delmas. He seemed nice, but he didn't seem like a very competent principal.

He offered me water and asked where I was from.

I shrugged.

He furrowed his eyebrows. I wondered what he was thinking. He sighed and asked for my name.

I shrugged again. My stomach growled.

He frowned and rubbed his temples. He called for his secretary and asked her to bring us some lunch. My stomach grumbled again.

She brought me back a tuna fish sandwich, an apple, and some water. I smiled at her gratefully. I picked up the apple first. It was gleaming a beautiful shade of red. I brought it to my mouth and bit down into it, having it crunch loudly. The taste of Macintosh exploded in my mouth and the juice ran down my chin.

After eating to my stomachs content, I grinned happily at the principal. He smiled back at me.

"So…would you like to tell me your name?"

I stared at him. I wanted to tell him, because he had been so kind to me. I opened my mouth to say I didn't know my name, but I couldn't find the words. I bit my lower lip and thought as hard as I could.

"Fay." I finally said. It didn't seem alien, and I thought it made a good name for me.

"Fay." Mr. Delmas repeated, "Do you have a last name?"

I bit my lower lip again, "Emerson." I came up with. That was…_his_ last name.

"Fay Emerson. So…where are you from?"

I wanted to tell him, I did, but the words wouldn't come to me. I shook my head. Mr. Delmas looked at me skeptically, but typed something into his computer.

"So Fay, where are your parents?"

I looked down at the floor, refusing to answer, even with a shrug. I knew where my parents were, and I hated it. They shouldn't be around at all.

"Right…well, do you have any where to go?"

I shook my head.

"Do you have any of your things?"

I shook my head again.

Mr. Delmas sighed, "If…you'd like, you can stay with my family until you have someplace to go. I don't want to leave you out like that. And…you need clothes." He glanced at me, "I have a daughter about your age…thirteen right?" He didn't wait for my answer. To be honest, I had no clue what my age was. "Right, well…you can go to school here. I wouldn't want your brain to rot."

I smiled at him, feeling grateful for all he was doing for me, "Thank you." I whispered.

There might be a life here for me, and even if there isn't, it's better than going back.

**A/N: So…what'd you think? Fay is probably my favorite OC I've ever written in all my fanfics. **

**So, I was contemplating writing a story for this or Ouran High School Host Club. I've decided I'm going to do both (plus my CR and SWAC story) meaning that updates won't be coming left and right. Well…ok, that's mostly because of school (so if you want to complain, go to Laguna Creek and talk to the principal…haha…my attempt at humor).**

**Anyway, I have this all planned out (sorta) but I'd like reviews to let me know you're all out there…somewhere. Even if it's a 'update soon' or 'cute idea.' I'm not the type of author who demands 'x' reviews to update, but I'd like to know that people are enjoying this.**

**So…that's it for now.**

**Peace!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko.**

**Claimer: I do own Fay and the plot line.**

**Chapter 2**

Mr. Delmas had me wait in his office for the remainder of the afternoon. He said he was sorry, but he did have a job. I shrugged, and hoped he took it as an 'I don't mind.'

I found myself looking out the window most of the time. I blocked out my thoughts of everything and just stared.

It was only a matter of time before someone was finally sent to the office. I reluctantly turned my gaze from the window to Mr. Delmas's door to see two boys wearing matching grins. They sat down in the chairs, and talked between themselves.

I swallowed and turned to hide my face. I was ashamed to have them see me like how I am, instead of the person I should be.

"Mr. Della Robbia and Mr. Stern, why am I not surprised?"

I turned myself away from the window a second time and fixed my gaze upon Mr. Delmas. He sounded so much sterner than he had before as he scolded the two boys. I studied his gaze, which was focused on them. My eyes fell onto them again, and I wondered who they were.

"Sir, please listen!" The one with brown hair said. He seemed to be saner of the two, but then again, the other was covered in purple (including his hair).

Mr. Delmas put up his hand, "Enough Ulrich. You and Odd both have detention after school for the rest of this week."

Odd and Ulrich mumbled and turned to leave. My eyes followed them out the door, and the blonde one turned around and saw me watching. He smirked, he winked, and then he left.

I swallowed. He looked so much…so much like _him_.

..::.. ..::.. ..::..

Mr. Delmas drove me home in his Cadillac. He told me that his daughter lived at the school.

"Now, don't give me that face. Kadic is a boarding school, and Sissi wanted to stay there with her friends. Quite a few teachers live there too, but the house I live in isn't too far."

I nodded and rested my head against the car window. The sun was setting, and it almost seemed to be taunting me. As though this was all some dream I would be waking up from any second.

The car came to a halt and Mr. Delmas stepped out of the car. I looked in amazement at the house he lived in. White picket fence, a light yellow paint, blue shutters, and a huge lawn. It looked to be pretty big.

Mr. Delmas opened my door and led me to the front door. We walked inside and I was met with an even grander scene. The walls were painted a milky white color, and the carpets were of the same shade. There was a large red couch, and matching sofa chairs, all surrounding a grand piano. There was a spiraling staircase, which seemed to go up forever.

I wanted to touch everything. I wanted to run up the stairs because I could and not because I was afraid.

I wanted time to stop.

A woman with long black hair came out, dressed in old blue jeans, a pink blouse, and an apron. She had bits of flour on her face and in her hair, and a dishrag in her hands. She gave me a kind smile, "Hello there."

Mr. Delmas pushed me forward a bit, "Marie, this is Fay. Fay, this is my wife, Marie."

Mrs. Delmas stuck out her hand for me to shake. I stared at it, and finally put out my own. Her hands were soft and warm, the kind a mother's should be.

"Well dear, we're having spaghetti tonight!" she exclaimed.

I was led to the kitchen, which smelled like Heaven. My mouth watered as the scent of garlic and tomato sauce filled the room. I sat down in one of the chairs.

Mrs. Delmas said, "So, where are you from Fay?"

All my excitement drained from me. I had been hoping she wasn't someone to ask questions. I shrugged, and avoided her gaze. I felt bad not being able to explain.

Mr. Delmas explained that I wasn't one for talking, and his wife nodded and gave me an extra helping of noodles.

..::.. ..::.. ..::..

Mr. Delmas gave me some of his daughter's (Sissi, I believe, is her name) old clothes, saying that I was a bit small, so I'd fit alright.

"And if there is anything you need from us, wake me up, alright?"

I nodded, knowing I wouldn't wake him, even if I did need something. There was no reason for me to be even more of a burden towards his family.

I slipped into one of her pink nightgowns and climbed into her bed, happy to have a bed to rest in. I closed my eyes and said my thanks in my head.

..::.. ..::.. ..::..

"_Wretched little beast!"_

_A hand came and struck me across the face. I put my own hand where I was hit and looked at her incredulously. Tears welled up in my eyes and I screamed, "I trusted you!"_

_She only grimaced at me and said, "You trust nobody in this hell we call home." Giving me her signature smirk, she left me in my pain._

_I bit my lower lip until blood came and I repeated, "You trust nobody."_

_And I learned that day that nobody includes your mother._

..::.. ..::.. ..::..

The sheets were twisted and wet with sweat when I woke up. I looked at them, and suddenly felt upset.

There was a knock at my - Sissi's door. Mr. Delmas came in and smiled at me, "Well, you should be getting ready for school." He handed me a backpack and then left again.

Inside the pack was a little money, some food, a set of clothes, paper, a binder, and a few pens and pencils. He wasn't just sending me to school. He was letting me go if I wished.

I thought back to what my mother said. It all happened so fast, but I could still remember the small details. Candlelight, a wooden floor…

I grabbed a blue shirt from Sissi's bag of old clothes along with some denim capris. I walked out to the kitchen where Mr. Delmas was sipping coffee and reading the newspaper. I handed him the set of clothes.

"You don't want to leave?" He asked.

I shook my head.

Mr. Delmas grinned, "Well then, welcome home."

Home…

Home…

Yeah, home sounded pretty good.

**A/N: And we still haven't met Mr. HIM yet. Don't worry…he'll make his appearance…eventually. XD.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I called up Moonscoop, and they gave me the rights to Code Lyoko…well…I they did in a dream I had XD.**

**Chapter 3**

I looked at myself in the mirror.

I hadn't seen my reflection in awhile.

Mr. Delmas said school didn't start for awhile, and he had to go the market. I hung around his house, stumbling upon way too many rooms to count.

This one had a mirror.

I was almost afraid to see what I looked like. I knew I looked like a mess, even after I had taken a shower the night before. But the thought of how I looked was eating at me, and I couldn't shake the feeling.

So I looked at myself.

Scraggly, auburn hair was covering half of my tanned face. Scars and bruises outlined my eyes and mouth. My brown eyes were watery, looking as if anyone said anything, I'd burst into tears. My lips were dry and cracked from licking and biting them so much.

The rest of my body wasn't in good shape either. Cuts and gashes were all over my arms and legs, and my fingernails were bitten until a layer of blood surfaced. I felt incredibly weak, but I couldn't do anything about it.

I wanted to smash the mirror. I wanted to see my reflection shatter. I was disgusted with my own appearance, and I was damn sure that everyone else would be too. I was the ugly duckling who didn't belong in the world of swans.

"Fay!" Mr. Delmas called.

With one last look at myself, I dashed down the stairs to the doorway, backpack in hand. I forced a smile to let Mr. Delmas know that I was okay. He looked at me skeptically, probably wondering if I should be let into school so soon. I nodded to show him I was brave, even if I didn't feel it.

So he drove me to school. His secretary gave me a sympathetic smile, and wished me best of luck for my first day at school.

I wandered until I reached my first class, which was science. I opened the door, and at the front of the room stood the woman from the day before. She looked at me and her lips turned up, but I wouldn't call her expression a smile. All she did was say, "Come on up here, don't be shy." I went up without a word.

She asked me what my name was and then gave me hers in return. My science teacher was named Mrs. Hertz. I was to sit in the back of room by the brunette from yesterday. His name is Ulrich.

That's all I needed to know.

The rest of my day went on that way, wandering around, being introduced and then being seated. It didn't help that the blonde one from yesterday was in the majority of my classes.

I knew they wouldn't find me here, but it just seemed to be their doing. _His_ doing.

"Hey there, Fay isn't it?"

I looked up and saw the blonde. I grit my teeth and turned the other direction, tears already welling up in my eyes.

"So, I saw you in the principal's office yesterday. What'd you get caught for? You don't seem like a trouble maker."

He wasn't _him_, so I had nothing to worry about. I was gone from that life now, I was different now. _He_ can't follow me here.

"I hope you enjoy Kadic, it's a nice little school. Hey listen, next week there's this cool band coming and I was wondering-"

But even though I knew he was different, I couldn't help it. The pain of thinking about him was too much to bare, so I stood up and screamed, "Leave me alone Cal!"

The blonde one looked at me in confusion, but I couldn't stop to apologize. Instead, I just ran away and didn't look back.

"_So, how's my wife doing today?" The one we called Cal asked, smirk in place._

"_I'm not your wife." I said bitterly, turning away. _

_Cal ran a hand through his blonde hair, "Not yet…" he said cockily, "Come on now, don't be like this. I love you."_

"_You don't even know me." _

"_Ever hear of love at first sight?" He asked, getting closer to me._

"_I DON'T LOVE YOU!" I screamed, "I NEVER DID, AND I NEVER WI-"_

_Cal smacked me, "You ungrateful little bitch! You're betrothed to me now, and after we get married, you will love me or you'll face the consequences." _

I put a hand to my cheek where he hit me. The physical pain had stopped a long time ago, but seeing people who reminded me of Cal…it was as though I were reliving that moment over and over again.

I wandered in the school hallway, wondering if the blonde was confused. I shouldn't care about what he though, and I didn't want to care about what he thought, but I did anyway. He didn't do anything wrong, he just had to look like _him_.

"Well, who do we have here?" A snide voice asked. I looked up to see Mr. Delmas' daughter. I recognized her from the pictures at the house, but I hadn't seen the two boys she was with until now. They both looked a bit nerdy, and I wondered if Mr. Delmas knew about them.

I shrugged, hoping she would go away. It was nice of her parents to take me in, but she didn't seem to be anything like them.

"I had a shirt like that once. Donated it to a charity. Just didn't think it would be Daddy's charity case."

I swallowed, and didn't say anything. I suddenly found the ground to be interesting.

"Oh that's right, you don't talk, do you?"

I bit my lower lip. Sissi and the two boys laughed. Teasing seemed to be a fun game at Kadic.

"Hear the rumors about you?" Sissi asked, changing her voice from one of malice to one of concern. She slung one of her arms around me, as though we were friends for years. Her touch made me cringe.

Of course I had heard the rumors. Everyone was whispering about me, wondering where I came from and who I was. Sissi had a big mouth, and the fact that I was staying at the Delmas residence spread like a wild fire. People wanted to stay away from me because of that, and because I was simply different than everybody else.

"Hmm…you're pretty boring." Sissi said, "You don't talk at all, how am I supposed to get good gossip this way?" Sissi pouted, "Herve, Nicolas, let's go!"

I watched them leave, mildly pleased that they were gone for now. It was only my first day at school and the only one who seemed to be on my side was the Cal look alike.

Just my luck. I attract creeps like a flame attracts a moth.

**A/N: Hooray! The mysterious him. And yes, I said previously that names didn't matter where she was from, but her knowing his name will be important…later. XD.**

**Review? :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko.**

**Italics are memories. Italics in quotes are thoughts.**

**Chapter 4**

I felt alone, and what I thought would be my sanctuary only turned out to be a nightmare.

I was sitting in science, trying to focus on the teacher, but whatever she was talking about wasn't interesting. I already knew everything I needed to know about plants and life forms. Why should be care how plants turn orange. It's useless.

The boy next to me, Ulrich, was pretending to take notes, but really he was just writing 'Yumi Yumi Yumi' all over his notebook page, and didn't bother to hide it from me. It was funny, as he didn't strike me as the love sick type of boy.

The blonde one…Odd, not Cal, was a few seats in front of me. He kept turning his head towards me, trying to look nonchalant about it. I didn't say anything. He could chase me and chase me and it still wouldn't change anything. He still looked like Cal.

Ulrich suddenly poked my arm with his pencil. I tried to ignore him, but he continued, so I turned to him, a questioning look on my face.

"What was up with yesterday? Calling Odd Cal, I mean."

I turned away and didn't say anything. Telling him would be stupid, and it wasn't like he could relate. Besides, why would I tell a stranger about my past? So I just looked at Mrs. Hertz and pretended to pay attention to what she was saying.

"Hey!" Ulrich whispered, poking my arm again. I waved him away and scribbled in my notebook (that was kindly donated by the Delmas family) and kept my mouth shut.

_'Say something, anything. This is the chance you've wanted.' _My mind hissed at me.

The bell rang, and I robotically got up and started walking to my next class, completely ignoring Ulrich's calls to me.

I walked to the gym and sat down in roll call order. Sissi was chatting away to some of the younger girls, trying to sound high and mighty about how I was her charity case. I chewed on my lower lip and ignored all the whispers and stares. I found the ground to be extremely interesting.

"Hey."

I looked up to see Odd standing over me, a grin plastered on to his face. I looked away and hoped he would take the hint.

"You don't have to be afraid of me."

I looked up again and blinked. He smiled at me, sincerity radiating from his whole body. My gaze fell back down to the floor, "S-sorry." I stammered, before getting up and running to the other side of the gym.

..::.. ..::.. ..::..

"_Mommy, where we goin?" I asked, looking up at my mother, who was clutching my hand and her bag._

_It was the middle of winter, and we were walking in the snow. _

_My mother chose to ignore me, and instead looked at my father and said, "We're lost."_

_My father whistled, "We'll never find it now…"_

_My mother looked scared, "We could die out here!"_

"_Calm down, everything will be fine."_

_My mother had a look of panic. I patted her hand and hugged her legs, "It's ok mommy, we'll be safe."_

_My mother looked down at me, but didn't say anything. She instead looked over, "H-hey! I think that's it!"_

_My father turned around and we saw a small community in the distance. The snow blinded our view a little bit, but we saw the gleam of a fire. He cried out happily and started running._

_My mother tugged on my hand and followed. We ran, and by the time we reached the entrance, we were out of breath, but my parents had smiles._

"_Where are we?"_

_My mother shushed me and said, "It's ok, you don't have to be afraid anymore."_

_The gates opened._

..::.. ..::.. ..::..

I tossed and turned in the bed I was in. I shot up and touched my face, which was wet from tears.

And I wasn't sure if I was crying for the life I lived or for the life I never had a chance to have.

**A/N: Sorry this chapter is so short! I promise longer chapters will come up soon, but when I tried to make this longer it just was…blech…so yeah. **

**Review?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko.**

**Chapter 5**

Days started slipping to weeks, and weeks soon fell into months. I was surprised that time had passed so quickly without me realizing it, but it was an almost comforting feeling.

After my outburst with Odd about two months ago, he hadn't spoken another word to me. Hardly anyone ever did, which made for lonely school days, but staying at Kadic was better than being off on my one in the woods or who knows where.

"Fay!" Mr. Delmas called. I was currently sitting in the guest bedroom, or I guess my bedroom, watching TV.

I walked downstairs where Mr. and Mrs. Delmas were waiting for me in the kitchen. Mr. Delmas motioned for me to sit in one of the kitchen chairs. I sat and looked up at the two adults, who had looks of sympathy on their faces.

Mrs. Delmas was the first to speak, "My husband tells me you're doing very well in school."

I blinked, and nodded hesitantly. I was doing quite well, as I had nothing to do outside of school except to study and get ahead. I was top of the class, surpassing two others, Jeremie Belpois and Aelita Stones.

Mr. Delmas continued for his wife, "Although you're doing very well, you don't seem to be making very many friends. Sissi tells me that you're very quiet and not sociable, but she's willing to make things work. So, starting tomorrow, you'll be moving into her room at the school."

I blinked again. Sissi was actually one of the only people who talked to me on a regular basis, but it was often to bully me. I got up off the chair and gave Mr. and Mrs. Delmas a nod to show that I was ok, and I went to my room to unpack my things.

..::.. ..::.. ..::..

"Well, hey there roomie!" Sissi greeted cheerfully.

Mr. Delmas smiled at her daughter and then at me, "It'll be alright, Fay. Sissi just wants to help you fit in better."

"Of course daddy! She's always so reserved, like she doesn't want anyone to talk to her."

Mr. Delmas pushed me forward a bit, "Don't worry Fay. Sissi will take good care of you."

Sissi beamed, "Of course daddy! I love you!"

Mr. Delmas nodded at the two of us and then walked away. When he was clearly out of sight, I walked into Sissi's room and placed my things on my new bed.

Sissi slammed her door, "Alright listen here Fay," she spat my name like it was some kind of curse, "I don't like anyone taking up daddy's attention, so you're just going to have to find some friends around here." She flipped her hair back, "Obviously you can't be friends with me because I'm too popular for you, and you would just get in the way. But I'm sure there are some losers around here who would love to hang out with you."

I nodded slowly and started unpacking the clothes. Sissi snickered and I remembered that they were all of her charity clothing. I swallowed and ignored her.

I was already missing my small sanctuary at the Delmas residence.

..::.. ..::.. ..::..

"I heard that you're rooming with Sissi."

I looked up and saw Odd standing over me. I blinked in surprise, as he hadn't spoken to me since the Cal incident. I nodded to confirm the rumor.

"That sucks. Is it a living hell in her room?"

I shrugged. It's been about a week since I started staying in her room. I hardly was in there, except to sleep. I did my work in the library, and often woke up before she did so that I could avoid her. Surprisingly, her bullying died out a few days ago. I think she got bored since I never fought back.

"So, tell me something, who's Cal?"

I chewed on my lower lip. I had a feeling he'd eventually ask, but I was still working on trying to block out all my old memories. I looked away from Odd's gaze and stood up, "Sorry…I have to go."

I turned to run, but he grabbed my hand, "I don't give up so easy you know."

The loud chatter of the cafeteria quieted in my head and I felt as though time stopped. I pulled away, "Sorry." I whispered. The silence disappeared and I felt a jolt rush to me as I ran away, leaving Odd calling out my name.

..::.. ..::.. ..::..

"_Hey! Hey!!" _

_I turned around and saw a girl with golden eyes and white blonde hair. She was waving at me and running towards me, panting. She reached me, placed a hand on my shoulder, and looked up._

_I laughed, "Ok, what's up? You hate exercise."_

_She laughed again, "Ok, ok, you caught me…but I heard about your engagement, aren't you excited?"_

_I darkened, "Not really."_

"_Really, you sure? But your engagement it's-"_

"_I know what it is…I'm just not happy about it, ok?"_

_She paused, golden eyes glimmering, "Look, you're my best friend, so I'm supposed to look after you…" she broke off, "Why are you keeping secrets? Do you know something about this guy that I don't?"_

_I chewed my lower lip, "I hardly know the guy, I haven't even met him yet. All I know is that he has a name."_

"_A name?"_

"_Yeah."_

"_Well, it's understandable, with him being from the outside world and all."_

"_I just get a bad vibe from this whole thing. Like I'm some sort of pawn in the council's game of chess."_

"_That's pretty deep coming from you."_

_I looked at the ground. It was springtime now. The grass under our feet was bright green. I sucked in my breath, "I should probably go."_

"_Why?" she asked, tucking back a lock of her hair._

_I shook my head, not wanting to answer, "I'll…talk to you later, alright?" _

_She grabbed my hand, "Please don't go."_

_I stood still for a minute, "Sorry." I pulled away and ran, not bothering to turn when she started chasing after me._

..::.. ..::.. ..::..

I woke up feeling kind of dazed. I dreamed about sister, or that's what I called her. After the day I ran away from her, I never saw her again.

Sissi looked at me oddly. It was a rare coincidence that we were in the same room in the mornings. Her expression turned sour, "You whimper in your sleep."

I nodded, and walked away, wiping the tears away from my eyes.

..::.. ..::.. ..::..

I poked at my breakfast, not feeling hungry. I looked around the cafeteria, and saw people laughing with their friends.

_Could I ever be that happy?_

"Hey there."

I turned around to see a smiling Odd. He sat down across from me without being invited and started shoveling his breakfast into his mouth. I gave him a blank look. _Why is he taking a sudden interest in me?_

He suddenly stopped eating, "You don't look ok, are you sick?"

I shook my head. Odd shrugged and continued eating. I blinked.

_If I told him about Cal, would he still act this way?_ I shook the thought away and just stared at him. He stopped again and looked directly at me.

"Fay, tell me, where are you from?"

I chewed on my lip and didn't answer.

"Who's Cal? Is he an old friend?"

I gave him a blank stare.

"Why did you become so quiet?"

I slammed down on the table, shutting him up. I started shaking, and managed to mutter, "It's better this way."

"Better? What do you mean?"

I got up and started running. Running from memories or running from Odd, I wouldn't know. I just wanted to run.

I eventually ran into the forest, not caring if I was caught anymore.

And I kept running until I reached a bridge.

And across that bridge was an old factory.

**YAY! She found the factory! It's about time. 5 chapters in and she's just finding it. I know…I'm slow XD.**

**So, I have her whole life story written down in my journal and I'm picking bits and pieces for every chapter. And it's always in a dream -_- how very cliché of me.**

**Anyway, you want to know good inspiration music for this story? 'Cat and Mouse' by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus, and 'On Your Own' by Green River Ordinance. Don't know why, but it's easier to write this story with those songs in the background. You should check them out :D**

**So…review? Thanks!!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko.**

**Chapter 6**

I looked at the factory in awe, wondering where it came from. It looked to be abandoned, as though one day everyone just had to leave.

But…why?

I stood across the bridge, watching it, as though something would happen. A gust of wind blew, blowing my hair in front of my face. I shivered a bit, from both the wind and the eerie aura the factory brought.

"Forgotten and alone." I muttered. _I have a lot in common with this place._

I looked around to both sides of me, and finding no one, I took the first step on to the bridge, and headed inside the factory.

..::.. ..::.. ..::..

I peered around a wall, careful to not make my self noticed, incase anyone was around. But aside from a few rats and spiders, the factory really was abandoned. I took a deep breath in, smelling lots of dust and a lingering scent of chemicals.

I walked to an elevator, which looked about ready to snap if weight was placed on it, so I decided to look for some stairs instead.

When I finally got to a lower level, the first thing I saw was a giant computer. I blinked in surprise, wondering why a huge computer would be in an abandoned factory. Most people would take the computer with them, so it wouldn't get stolen by thieves or anything.

My hand ran across the keyboard hesitantly. I was afraid I was going to ruin it, not that anyone was actually using the thing. I bit my lower lip and looked over my shoulder, getting the feeling that I was being watched. I looked back at that keyboard, and tapped a few random keys, making the screen light up.

I jumped back, surprised I turned it on. I looked around frantically once again. Still not seeing anyone I looked back at the screen, which was now asking for a password.

I closed my eyes, and recollected a memory from my younger days.

_It was cloudy. _

_I was eight._

_I had been living there for five years now. _

_I thought everything was fine. _

"_Sister! Sister!" a child called out to me. He was one of the first people I had met. He was only a year older, but that made him so much wiser than myself._

"_Brother!" I exclaimed happily, "What is it?"_

"_Sister! I've found something 'mazin'! You gotta see it!" He said, offering his hand out to me._

_I smiled sincerely, and took his hand in mine, "Where are we goin?"_

"_It's a surprise!" _

_We ran until our bodies hurt, but we were collapsing over each other with happiness. He smiled at me and showed me to a door to a building I hadn't ever seen before. We snuck inside, and he led me to another room. Opening the door quietly, we went in, completely undetected._

_There were many adults and teens in the room, backs all turned to us. There was a computer in the middle of the room, which they were crowding around. Brother made the 'shh' sign with his fingers and led me behind a few boxes, where we could listen in without being seen._

"_Is it…a good idea?" One of the teens asked._

_An adult male snapped, "Of course it's a good idea! It'll disconnect us from the outside world, and isn't that what we all want?"_

_The teen backed away, looking embarrassed and hurt. _

_The man turned to an older woman who looked nervous. He gave her a look of malice, "It…will work right?"_

_The woman trembled, "Y-y-yes…my…he…said…it would anyway."_

_The man smirked, "You see, son. Everything will be fine once we fix the bugs to this program." _

_Brother shifted himself so he could see better, but tripped and fell, hard. The entire room turned their attention to him, their nervous looks slipping off their faces and turning into ones of anger. Brother turned to me and shook his head slightly, a signal for me to keep quiet. _

_There was a lot of yelling, and brother got taken away. But not once did he scream for 'sister.' Instead, he flicked his hand towards the door; so I left._

_But I never did see brother again._

My hand brushed against the cold metal of the computer. I let it fall, and I thought about where they took him.

Where they took everyone.

Why I was brought into everything.

"You guys head to the scanner room!" A voice said harshly.

I stiffened, and ran to hide, like I had so many years ago. I hid behind a part of a wall that came out. My heart pounded.

_I have to get out of here…but…how will I do it without that guy noticing?_

I gulped, and stayed quiet.

And prayed I wouldn't end up like brother.

**A/N: Short chapter…again…I so epically fail -.- **

**Ugh!!! I hate English…my teacher does not like my writing style. I now have a D+…it's very sad. So, don't expect updates this weekend (like I was planning) because now I have to redo all my paragraph papers…**

**So…can you review and tell me what you think so far?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko.**

**Claimer: I own Fay, Cal Emerson, Mother, Father, Sister, and Brother…and I'm passing English XD.**

**Chapter 7**

Crouching, I strained to listen to what Jeremie was saying, but all I heard was a bunch of coordinates and something about life points.

My breathing soon became rapid and I started to sweat. I pushed myself further back against the wall so it would be harder to see me.

_Clang!_

I froze. I tripped over something, and a few large metal pieces rolled on to the floor, making a large noise. I pressed myself further up against the wall and prayed that Jeremie didn't come over.

There were no more typing sounds. Instead, I heard a swish and some footsteps.

My breath caught in my throat and I closed my eyes tightly, wishing I could be anywhere else.

"Fay?!"

I glanced up and chewed the inside of my cheek. Jeremie looked at me wide eyed and he frowned.

Suddenly, there was a loud noise at the front of the room. Loud footsteps clomped around and a loud voice said, "Einstein! Couldn't you tell me I only had 5 life points left!"

The clomping stopped. The voice said again, "Einstein?"

"Odd," Jeremie said, "I think we have a problem."

Odd poked his head around the wall to see me cramped and sitting on the floor. He gave a smile and offered his hand to me. I took it and he said, "Well, looks like we have a curious one. What are we going to do now Einstein?"

Jeremie shot Odd a look, and then walked back to the computer. He typed in a few more keys and said, "There's nothing to worry about. Aelita just deactivated a tower. I think we'll just do a return to the past." He tapped a few more keys.

"But doesn't that just make…him…stronger?"

Jeremie stopped typing again and glanced at Odd, "Well, yes, but…" he looked at me warily, "she knows now, and we can't afford to let this get out."

I shifted uncomfortably, "I…wouldn't tell…" I whispered.

Jeremie continued typing, "Sorry, but that's a chance we can't really take."

I felt offended. I drew back and walked around the room, gazing upon the technology, and remembering Brother. I stiffened a bit, and shook my head, trying to get him out of my thoughts.

"Return to the past now."

I looked back at Jeremie and Odd. Jeremie with no expression and Odd with one of…pity? I waved as a blinding light came over us.

..::.. ..::.. ..::..

I poked at my breakfast, not feeling hungry. I looked around the cafeteria, and saw people laughing with their friends.

I dropped my fork and my breath caught in my throat.

How could this be so familiar? It's almost…almost like I lived through this already.

"Hey."

I looked up and saw Odd standing there, smiling at me. I swallowed and managed to choke, "Hi."

Odd blinked, and looked a bit surprised. He eyed me suspiciously, but then said, "So, you want to tell me what's on your mind?"

I stared at him and didn't say anything. He slid into the seat across from me and smiled. I continued to stare, before I finally said, "Did…that really happen?"

Odd's smile slipped from his face as he said, "So you remember?"

I nodded.

He paused, "Have you been remembering?"

I shook my head.

He looked at me, again surprised, "Why?"

I shrugged.

The bell rang and I stood up. Odd smiled, "Will I be able to talk to again anytime soon?"

I turned around and mumbled, "I gotta go to class."

I started to run away, but Odd started talking again, "Please, come to Jeremie's room after school today."

I stood, frozen for a moment, but then continued to hurry along to class.

..::.. ..::.. ..::..

After school ended I hurried to the library, avoiding the gazes of fellow classmates, and avoiding the calls of my name from Odd.

I latched a hand onto the library door when another hand covered my own. I jumped back and laid my eyes on Odd, who was leaning against the door and smirking.

"I thought I told you to come to Jeremie's room."

I met his gaze and stiffened. I looked down at the ground and then turned around. I walked away when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I gasped as another memory flashed.

_It wasn't long ago. But it was the day I found out about my marriage._

_I was laughing._

_I was with sister._

_We were lying on the grass. _

_She rolled over onto her stomach, I followed suit. _

_"Sister!" I exclaimed happily, "What do you think I should do?"_

_She shrugged, but returned my grin, "I dunno, but it is your 13th birthday-"_

_I shushed her, "Sister, you know how the council hates the ideas…of…birthdays."_

_She opened her eyes, wide with shock, "That's right…I forgot. Well, it's your special day today. We should celebrate? We can do that without the council getting all nitty gritty, right?"_

_I smiled, "Of course."_

_She glanced at me, "You know…I wish brother…well…" she struggled with the name, "Nick…I wish he was still here to celebrate your birth-special day."_

_I grimaced. It was the 'honorable' thing to do to refer to people who died or disappeared as their given name. I knew the day they told the city about brother…Nick, that he would be missing forever._

_"Daughter! Daughter!" My mother called for me._

_I looked up and smiled, "Hello mother! How is-"_

_My mother shushed me and said sharply, "We have to go."_

_"But-"_

_"Not. Now."_

_I looked back at sister, who shrugged and said, "We'll go out another time. Okay?"_

_I nodded, but glanced up at mother, who looked as though she didn't remember what today was. Usually on this day she would leave me alone to do as I pleased, almost like fighting the council herself. _

_I started walking towards the house and mother put her hand on my shoulder to guide me. She said, "Your life is going to change forever."_

_That night I learned I couldn't trust anybody._

I shrugged the shoulder off violently and gave Odd a cold stare before running away.

"FAY! FAY! Wait for me!"

But I couldn't stop. Instead I kept running until I reached my room. I slammed the door shut and locked it behind me. Sissi, who was sitting on her bed brushing her hair, glanced at me.

"What's wrong with you?"

I panted, but didn't answer. Instead I threw myself onto my bed and trembled until I fell asleep.

..::.. ..::.. ..::..

The next morning Sissi was already gone when I woke up.

I trudged to the showers to get ready when I bumped into Aelita. She stumbled back, but flashed me a small smile.

I attempted to give one in return, but was too weak to do anything. So I walked away, dragging my feet with each step.

I walked downstairs and ate breakfast alone, nothing out of the ordinary. I looked around the cafeteria, which I seemed to be doing a lot lately. My eyes fell onto Odd's table, which had the usual people. Him, Aelita, Jeremie, Ulrich, and (I assume since she looks like the girl Ulrich draws in science) Yumi. I saw that they were all staring at me. I shyly looked away, and felt like I was a little kid being caught with their hand in the cookie jar.

I finished breakfast and walked to each class like a zombie. Simply staring off into space, not absorbing anything my teachers were saying.

Science was the worst of the day though. It had everyone in Odd's group, except Yumi (although I think she's a year older). All period I felt everyone give me sideways glances and Ulrich even passed me a few notes.

The bell rang and I rushed out, but my backpack was tugged and I stumbled backwards on to the ground. I chewed on my lower lip and looked up. Odd stood in front of me, hand held out.

"Déjà vu no?"

I took his hand, but as soon as I stood I pulled it away. I swallowed and took a step forward, but he blocked my way.

I was in no way scrawny, but I wasn't exactly muscular either. I was kind of short too, so even if I tried to push him out of the way, it probably wouldn't work very well. So, I stayed put and listened to what he had to say.

"Come to Jeremie's room after school. We really need to talk."

"I told you…I'm not going to say anything."

"But how do we know?" he pestered.

"Trust me."

I ducked underneath his arms and hurried away, hoping he wouldn't follow me.

He didn't.

..::.. ..::.. ..::..

After school I took a deep breath. I could either go to Jeremie's room and be forced to tell them everything, or I could hide and continued to be pestered for the remainder of the school year.

I sighed.

I asked someone which room Jeremie was in and when I got the answer I went over, feeling confident that I could say whatever I wanted. When I finally reached his door, I lost all that confidence and couldn't even knock. Instead I whimpered and tapped on the door so lightly, it was like I barely touched it at all.

There was some rattling, and then the door opened to reveal the five teens. Jeremie stood at the door and faced me. Finally, he asked, "Fay, can you keep a secret?"

**A/N: Yay! Oh, and incase you're starting to get confused about her memories, they go in this order (earliest first): Ch.4, Ch.6, Ch.7, Ch.2, Ch.5, Ch.3.**

**And I'll have the order after every chapter…because I understand if it's confusing…It's a confusing order, but I like it that way…it keeps things interesting XD.**

**Review?**


	8. Chapter 8

****

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko.

Claimer: I own everything else :]

Chapter 8

Jeremie looked at me expectantly, as if he already knew my answer. I swallowed and nodded. He looked back at the other teens in the room and they gave him subtle nods. Jeremie backed away from his door and invited me inside.

Aelita and Odd moved over to make room for me on his bed. I looked at the empty space hesitantly, and moved towards it slowly, as though it might disappear.

When I finally sat down, Jeremie was looking at me, now with a wary look. He sighed and asked, "Fay, how long have you known about these…return trips?"

I shrugged.

Jeremie took off his glasses and cleaned them while saying, "Fay, you're going to have to say something to us sometime."

I paused. Jeremie put his glasses back on and everyone was staring at me, expecting me to say something. I looked at my shoes and said, "Just the day I saw the computer."

"But why?"

"I…I don't know…"

"Fay, where are you from?"

I stiffened. The room was completely silent and for once, all the attention was on me. I stood up and made my way to the door, mumbling, "This was a mistake."

But someone reached out and grabbed my hand. I looked over my shoulder to see Odd standing behind me, a determined look in his eyes. I took a step back and his grip loosened. I sighed, and then sat back down.

"I don't…I don't like to remember."

Jeremie sat down at his computer and began typing. Ulrich and Yumi were whispering with each other, and Aelita was attempting to shush them. Odd was just staring at me, which made me squirm and look at my feet, the wall, Jeremie's Einstein posters, and anything else that wasn't his eyes.

"You can trust us." He said, silencing the room. Even Jeremie stopped typing to hear my response.

I closed my eyes and ran a hand through my hair, thinking about what to tell them. Finally, I opened my eyes once more and said, "I don't know the name. There wasn't one."

Everyone gave me a blank stare, and Odd motioned with his hand for me to continue.

"There…were no names for anyone…we called each other brother, sister, mother, father…but I'm not sure why." I paused again, and tried to think, "There…there was a lot of deja vu from where I'm from…but…" I broke off and looked at the ground again, "only after you saw the computer."

"A computer?" Yumi asked.

I nodded grimly, "Broth…Nick…when I was little we snuck into a room where they had a huge computer and a program…we weren't supposed to know about it…but Nick got caught and wasn't seen again…I knew it was dangerous but…but I just…" My hands were clenched into fists as I remembered how I never did get to say good bye to Brother.

Aelita looked at me sympathetically, "I know how you feel. My mother was taken away my government officials…" she glanced at Jeremie sadly, "we're trying to find her…but…"

I nodded.

Jeremie pushed his glasses up and said, "Anything else? Why did you run away?"

My throat suddenly felt dry. I looked away and didn't say anything. Odd patted my shoulder gently, but I shook his hand off. I narrowed my eyes and thought of Cal. I stood up and attempted to leave, this time catching everyone off guard. I opened the door, and then slammed it behind me.

--

__

After Mother took me away from Sister, she spun me around and was suddenly very eccentric.

"You'll never guess what mommy did for you!"

I smiled, thinking she remembered my birthday, "What?"

"You're getting married!"

My smile slipped away, "What?"

She nodded excitedly, "The council set it up. They think you're perfect for him. And…you're only a few years younger! Oh, daughter! This will definitely connect this world to the outside one. Aren't you excited?"

I blinked, and didn't say anything, I was still too shocked. An arranged marriage? With someone from the outside world.

Mother didn't wait for a response. Instead, she grabbed my arm and whisked me off to a panel of council members. I was shaken to see that a lot of them were from the computer room from so long ago, even the woman with pink hair. I stood awkwardly before them, and tugged on the sleeve of my shirt. They all smiled at me.

"Welcome daughter." Head council member said. The other members followed suit, welcoming me, as though I had known them for years. The man put up his hand, silencing them. He gave me a kind smile and said, "Do you know why you're here?"

I nodded, "Yes sir. I'm getting married."

He nodded, "Correct daughter. To someone from the outside world. We as a council would like to give you the right to know why we chose you and who your husband is."

I bit my lower lip and for what seemed to be the first time in my life, I was at a loss for words.

The council member continued, "We here in the community have been trapped inside our own consistency for too long. The most recent members are you and your family…so we'd like to extend our ideas and we'd like to connect them with you." He paused, and looked at me, to make sure I was listening closely, "You, daughter, are the most animated of the community, always one with smiles and optimism. All of us voted unanimously that your qualities were the best in potential marriage. You're still a bit too young, so we'll postpone the date until you're older…but you are betrothed."

You are betrothed.

It was at that moment that I realized how caged I really was for all my life.

"Yes sir." I said, this time with a frown.

He smiled at me again, "Now, you'll be meeting your husband to be in a week."

--

I was running, but I wasn't sure what for. For me? For what I never had?

I ran up to my room and threw the door open. Sissi wasn't back yet, so I slammed the door shut and slid down the frame. I put my face in my hands and let the tears flow freely from my eyes.

A few minutes later there was a soft knocking at the door. I smuggled my cries and tried to be as quiet as possible. But instead the knocking continued and there was a voice.

"Fay, I know you're in there."

I wiped away the last of my tears and stood up. I opened the door without a word and Odd smiled at me. I didn't respond.

"Fay…I know this isn't exactly what you bargained for coming here…but…" he paused, and ran a hand through his blonde hair, "I know I remind you of someone…Cal…and I'm pretty sure you don't like him, but…I'm not him."

I nodded, but tightened my mouth.

He looked at me and sighed, "You have a lot to say, don't you?"

I looked at him with hollow eyes and frowned sadly.

"You can say all the things you were never allowed to say you know. We want to help."

I opened the door a bit wider and moved over so Odd could come into my room. He smiled at me and sat on my bed. I closed the door and sat down beside him.

"I…can't…not now." I whispered.

"It's ok…hey, want to get dinner? I'm starving!"

I let myself laugh. I had almost forgotten what it sounded like. Odd tugged at my hand and we ran all the way to the cafeteria.

****

A/N: so…I know I keep promising longer chapters, but I'm going to be gone most of the weekend…and I wanted to post this so that my lovely little readers won't have to wait three extra days for this chapter. So…yeah!

Review?

Memory Order: Ch.4, Ch.6, Ch.7, Ch. 8, Ch.2, Ch.5, Ch.3.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko.**

**Chapter 9**

Jeremie pushed up his glasses and sighed, "Well, I've called this meeting together so we can tell Fay exactly what…XANA is."

The whole group was silent and I was quietly twisting my hair. We were sitting in Jeremie's room again, and Odd was sitting by me, giving me smiles of support. I could tell the rest didn't want me around though.

I had my homework in my lap, and I really wasn't paying all that much attention to what Jeremie was explaining. Instead I was absentmindedly drawing.

"Fay, are you even paying attention!"

I dropped my pencil and looked up, startled by Jeremie's reaction. I hunched my shoulders and shyly looked away. From the corner of my eye I saw him rubbing his temples. He grabbed the binder from my lap and was about to move it to his desk when something caught his eye. He stared at the page I was drawing on with shock.

"Hey Einstein," Ulrich said, "what's wrong?"

"Sh…she…"

The group moved from the bed to Jeremie and looked at my binder. Their faces paled. I chewed on my lower lip and my face turned red.

"How…how did she…?" Aelita said, looking at me with wide eyes.

"W…what?" I asked timidly.

Jeremie came and shook my shoulders, "Where did you see that bulls-eye before?"

"Oh…umm…" I shifted uncomfortably, "I saw it a lot…back…there…"

The room was silent, and I squirmed a bit, hoping I didn't say the wrong thing. But before I could apologize, Jeremie started talking again, "This is XANA's symbol. You can tell when someone is possessed by him because you see this symbol in their eyes." he paused and studied me carefully, "You saw this a lot back where you came from?"

I nodded slowly, still feeling confused.

Jeremie pushed up his glasses and said, "XANA is a computer program, a deathly one at that. It didn't start out that way, but the program eventually got a mind of its own."

I tried to swallow, but my throat was dry.

Jeremie continued, "XANA was created by a man named Waldo Franz Schaeffer. XANA was originally a program to be the guardian over a world called Lyoko. Franz created this world for the government, although for reasons unknown. Franz was Aelita's father, and when the government wanted to shut down the program, they took away her mother, and Franz sent Aelita to Lyoko to keep her safe. Franz's form deteriorated to light while Aelita remained whole."

I nodded slowly, trying to process everything he had said. I stole a glance at Aelita, who looked a bit sad. I felt sad for her. But I noticed that she looked like someone I once knew.

"XANA turned on his creator and Aelita. The computer was eventually turned off for about ten years until I found it one day. I turned it on, materialized Aelita, and we've all been fighting XANA ever since."

Everyone was quiet again, waiting for my response. I simply nodded and turned to Aelita, "Is…that your natural hair color?"

Aelita nodded her head hesitantly, "I…get it from my mother. Why?"

I shook my head and put up my hand to quiet her. I turned back to Jeremie, "Thank you."

I stood up and started to walk away when Odd yelled out, "Wait!"

I turned back around.

"Does this mean you're going to help us?"

I closed my eyes and whispered, "Yes…"

..::.. ..::.. ..::..

"_What's that sister?" _

_I looked at what my fair-haired friend was asking, and shrugged, "I don't know…what do you think Brother?"_

_Brother looked at the symbol and chuckled, "Bulls-eye."_

_I scoffed, "If it was a bulls-eye, why don't people play darts on it?"_

_Brother shrugged, "How should I know? But that thing is everywhere. I'm sure if you look at the eyes of the elders, they'd have bulls-eyes in them."_

_Sister and I laughed and screamed, "Yeah right!"_

_Sister smiled, "Come on, bulls-eye pupils?"_

"_Anything's possible."_

_We all looked at each other and burst out laughing. We looked at the bulls-eye carefully. _

"_Daughters, son, what are you doing out here?" an elder (we called him grandfather) asked._

"_Just looking at the bulls-eye." Brother said._

_Grandfather looked at the bulls-eye and smiled, "Yes…of course. Well children, you had best be getting back to your parents._

"_Yes grandfather!" we all exclaimed._

_Grandfather ushered us towards our homes, and just for a split second, I could see the bulls-eye as his pupil._

..::.. ..::.. ..::..

I rubbed my eyes as I stood in line for pancakes and orange juice. After I had woken up from my dream about Sister and Nick, I couldn't get back to sleep. It was a restless night.

"Good morning!"

I turned and saw Odd smiling at me. All the food on his plate looked like it could serve some third world country. I tucked a piece of my scraggly auburn hair behind my ear, smiled, and turned back to the cafeteria lady.

"So, Einstein says that he has an important announcement and that we need to meet in his room at lunch."

I nodded.

Odd grinned, "And you're going to sit with us now, right?"

"Oh…um…"

Odd took my answer as a yes and led me to the table. He set down his plate and everyone moved over to make room for him and me. I sat down hesitantly.

Everyone in the group chattered about everyday things such as the science homework, the soccer game next week, what they were going to do this weekend. It was almost as though they were like normal teenagers.

"Hey, the bell rang." Ulrich said.

I looked up and noticed that we were the only two in the cafeteria. I looked at my shoes sheepishly and mumbled, "Sorry."

"Yeah…"

We both stood around awkwardly.

"Um…we should…go to science…" He finally said.

"Yeah…"

..::.. ..::.. ..::..

At lunch, we all headed to Jeremie's room. I trembled and felt like something was going to happen, and I wasn't sure if I was going to like it or not.

We all took our places in his room and Aelita looked at me and smiled sadly. I swallowed, and started shaking even harder.

Jeremie turned on his computer and started typing. Ulrich and Yumi chatted with themselves casually, Aelita was twiddling her thumbs, and Odd was trying to calm me down.

"Listen, you have nothing to worry about, Jeremie calls meetings like this all the time. It'll be ok Fay."

Finally, Jeremie stopped typing and turned to me, "Fay, you said that the bulls-eye was a common symbol from your previous home, right?"

I nodded.

Jeremie cleared his throat, and then said, "Then Fay…we're going to have to go to there."

**A/N: Dun dun dun…**

**So…I'm thinking that there will only be a few more chapters left…I'm planning for this story to only take up 15 chapters total…so…6 chapters? Yeah…maybe less…but again, what do I know? Fay might want to stick around longer.**

**And…yeah, so you see how her story is unraveling? ^_^**

**Review?**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko.**

**Claimer: I own my O/Cs and the plot. :D**

**Chapter 10**

I shook my head, "N-n-no!"

"It's not an option." Jeremie said sternly.

I choked, and fell to my knees, bursting into tears. I put my face in my hands and let salty tears roll off my face. Someone patted my back and said it would be ok, but my sobs made whoever it was unidentifiable.

The group hung around in an awkward silence, watching my breakdown. When I finally finished crying, I stood back up, my face red and raw and I turned to Jeremie. Looking at him straight in the eye I said, "No."

"But it might be the key to figuring out this whole thing!"

"No."

"Fay, listen to yourself!"

I threw my hands up in the air and wished he understood. That placed lied, cheated, and manipulated everyone. And once you were in, there was rarely a way out. If you escaped, you didn't want to go back. You knew too much, and you would be too easily identified. I would be too easily identified.

My lower lip trembled, but I stood my ground, "No."

"Why?"

"When you go in, you never go out."

"You did."

I turned away and remembered the scars and bruises I had when I first arrived. I was hurt, hungry, and scared. I chewed on my lower lip as more tears fell from my face.

"Think of all the people you'd be helping." Jeremie said.

Flashes of Nick and Sister went through my mind. I stiffened, choked, and buried my face in my hands once more.

As more time passed, although it felt more like it was frozen, the group shifted, until they were all surrounding me, waiting for my answer. When I finished crying for the second time, I recomposed my self and whispered, "I'll help you."

..::.. ..::.. ..::..

They didn't waste any time. Shortly after I said I'd be helping them, they made a plan of when they were leaving, how long they'd be gone, what they were bringing.

As the group chattered amongst themselves, I sat on Jeremie's bed, not saying anything. I watched as they got excited that they got a lead to solve their twisted mystery. I played with my hair absentmindedly, wishing I was never brought into this mess in the first place.

"Fay…what do we need for a place like this?"

"Nothing."

"What do you mean nothing?" Yumi asked.

"I mean, nothing."

The group exchanged glances, and I could tell that they didn't understand what I meant.

"They take away your stuff. If someone comes in from the outside world, they do a total body scan. You can't bring in anything except yourself and the clothes on your body."

I clammed up again and closed my eyes, wishing that they could go without me. As the afternoon continued with Jeremie attempting to do research (which was pointless), Aelita getting excited (which was stupid), Ulrich and Yumi acting passively (possibly the smartest idea), and Odd trying to make me laugh (which was also pointless) I continued to sit and say nothing, simply twisting my hair and rubbing my bruises.

"When are we leaving?" I finally asked, almost inaudibly.

When at first they didn't reply, I thought they didn't hear me, but Jeremie finally turned away from his computer, pushed up his glasses, and said, "Tonight."

..::.. ..::.. ..::..

It was harder than I thought sneaking out of Sissi's room. Everyone else had it easy, and I knew they hated having to wait for me, but it wasn't my fault. Sissi, as it turns out, likes to read trashy fashion magazines underneath the covers. I had to wait until she was done and asleep before I could make my attempt at escaping.

I ran down the corridor with slippers on my feet, sunglasses in one hand, a pair of scissors in another, and a sweater tied around my waist.

I pushed open the doors as quietly as I could, but they still gave a loud squeak, much to my dismay. I heard a door from down the hall unlock, and I hurried outside and ran behind a tree. Everyone looked at me strangely, but I hushed them and motioned for them to go and hide.

The doors opened again and out stepped Mrs. Hertz with a flashlight. She looked around and shook her head, mumbling. I let out a huge sigh as a strong gust of wind blew, blowing my hair in many directions.

I quickly tamed my hair and glanced at the others, who were all looking at me curiously. I quickly put my hair in a low ponytail, leaving enough room so my hair would hit just under my chin.

"What are you doing?" Odd asked.

"They'd recognize me." I said, bringing the scissors to the base of the ponytail. With my hands quivering, I snipped at the hair, and let it fall to the ground. I ran a hand through my new hair and gave a small smile.

"You didn't have to cut your hair." Odd said sadly, and he seemed more broken up about me cutting my hair than I did.

I shrugged and tossed the scissors into the bushes and grabbed my hair, also tossing it into the bushes. I nodded and started walking.

I could tell that they were all talking about me. Yumi was saying, "How do we know we can trust her?" and, "What if this is one of XANA's tricks?"

Ulrich continually shushed her, but I could tell that they all agreed with what she was saying. Except for maybe Odd, as he was quietly defending me, probably thinking that I couldn't hear him, even if he was only five feet away.

But Ulrich and Yumi and the others were right to think the way that they did. If I were them, I wouldn't a practically mute girl with no proof of where she was from. The journey to the 'home' was a death walk in itself.

We walked through the forest until we reached a creek with a fast current. I started hopping from stone to stone until I reached the other side, but when I turned back, I saw that none of them have moved an inch. I shook my head and sighed, knowing I should have told them that the journey wasn't going to be easy.

"Is there a bridge?" Aelita asked.

"Or a part with slower currents?" Jeremie asked, pushing his glasses up his nose.

I shook my head, and even in the dark, I know that they saw me. They all started crossing the water, hesitantly and shaky.

We continued until we crossed miniature mountains, bramble bushes, and a couple more small creeks. Then we reached a large meadow. It was sunrise by now, and I knew we were close.

I looked back at the group, who looked like I did when I first ran away. Tired, beat up, hungry. I looked forward and saw an outline of houses. I started walking to it, almost hypnotically.

"Where are you going?" Odd asked.

I continued to walk. I knew without looking back that they were following.

..::.. ..::.. ..::..

"Fay! Fay! Slow down!"

"We're here."

The group stopped complaining and looked at the rusty iron gates that led into the home of hell. I growled slightly, my memories of the place rushing back to me.

I pulled on my sunglasses and sweater, "I'm blind."

They nodded, understanding that the sunglasses hid a lot of my face, so I wouldn't be well recognized in the city. Aelita was the one to push on the iron gates, and they opened with ease, almost knowing that we were going to be here.

I was the last to walk in, with Odd as my "guide" and I swore I heard someone snicker and say, "Welcome home."

**A/N: Filler, I know…don't kill me. **

**I've been busy and such, and if I continued this chapter, it would ruin the mood. **

**Well, that's my excuse anyways. **

**XD**

**Review?**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko : - (**

**Claimer: I own my O/Cs and the plotline. **

**Chapter 11**

As we walked through the city, I looked around and notice how much the atmosphere had changed. It was a lot more dreary then when I had left.

We passed by an old woman. I remembered her well. She lived right by my parents and me. She made sweets for us and told stories from the outside world (even though she wasn't supposed to). Jeremie stepped forward, "Hello, I'm Jeremie, and these are my friends. We came here seeking refuge. Do you know where we are supposed to go."

The old woman nodded her head and spoke in a raspy voice, "Names are unspeakable here. You call me grandmother, and you are grandson." she smiled, "The council will see to where you need to go, and it's the building that way."

"Thank you."

We began to walk away, but Grandmother called, "Jeremie and friends…be careful. Know what you're getting into by staying here." She gave a grim smile and hobbled away.

"What did she mean by that?" Yumi asked.

"You'll see…" I muttered.

..::.. ..::.. ..::..

We reached the council building. The head of council was friendly, but wore a tight smile. I hid behind Odd, hoping he wouldn't notice me.

"Welcome to our home."

Jeremie smiled, "Thank you for taking us in…?"

"Uncle. We don't have names here…we find it disconnects us."

"But…isn't the point of living supposed to be unique?" Odd asked.

Uncle turned towards him and his smile faltered, "We get lots of teenagers who feel that way, but really, this community is a family…so we call each other by our family names."

"Do you have any technology here?" Aelita asked.

I noticed Uncle swallow and I knew he was caught off guard. He looked at Aelita and grinned widely, "By technology…if you mean electricity…then yes, we do. We're not big on cars and phones and computers, but a we keep things simple."

"So, you're an Amish community?"

"I'd like to say we're a Utopian society."

"Well-"

"I would love to stay and chat children, but I'm a busy man. This is where you will be living. Schools are to the left and places to buy supplies are to the right. Happy days."

With that, head of council left. We stared at each other before entering the small house.

..::.. ..::.. ..::..

We were walking through town. By now, everyone knew about the newcomers, and were trying to make us feel welcome, but I could tell that their smiles were strained.

"Why is she wearing sunglasses?" a woman asked Jeremie.

"She's blind. It's a tragic story." Odd answered.

The woman looked at me with sympathy, "Oh…why, I must being losing it…you look so familiar."

I shrugged.

"She also doesn't speak." Odd said.

The woman frowned, "I'm sorry daughter."

I nodded, and the woman walked away. I breathed out in relief.

"Fay-" Jeremie started.

"Sister." I whispered.

"Sister…I think you need a better disguise. You're going to be recognized if you run into your parents or friends."

I chewed my lower lip and ran a hand through my now shortened hair, "Kay."

We continued walking, Odd guiding me, until we reached the town's park. My eyes welled up as I saw it was almost completely abandoned. Usually there were little kids running around, and a few big kids hanging out on the benches.

There was one person there. A girl, my age, with white blonde hair and big, blue eyes.

"Sis-"

Ulrich covered my mouth, "Don't say anything. You're going to give yourself away."

I pushed him away, "But-"

"Ulrich is right." Jeremie said, pushing his glasses up, "We can't risk having you give away our position because of her. Besides, how do you think she'll take seeing you?"

I looked at Sister, who was sitting on the swing set and looking very sad. Nick and I were her only friends. Nobody wanted to hang out with her, she was too different. My mouth was dry as I tried to protest, "But…she'll help."

Jeremie shook his head no, and they started retreating. I began to follow, but turned back and started running.

"Hey!"

I continued to run down to the swing set. I collided into the wooden bench and my breathing was heavy. I looked up and saw Sister, who was shaking and repeating, "No, no, no." over and over again.

I looked around and lowered my sunglasses, "It's me."

She shook her head, "No way…you…were taken away…" She turned, "My imagination again."

I grabbed her shoulder, "It's me." I repeated.

Her eyes grew big as she reached out to touch me. She ran her fingers through my hair and was on the verge of tears, "Where did you go?"

"I…escaped…but-"

I was cut off by Ulrich and Yumi grabbed me. Odd gave a half smile to my old friend, and said, "Sorry…she's a bit crazy."

As they were dragging me away, Sister managed to call out, "I want to help!"

Everyone turned towards her, eyes wide. Aelita asked, "Help with what?"

"I need to get out of here. Please…everything in this world has been falling apart since you left. Please…get me out of here. I'll help you. Please!"

Jeremie looked skeptical and said, "I don't know. We don't know you…how do we know you won't turn on us?"

"Because…I've seen the computer. That's what you're after isn't it?"

We all froze.

..::.. ..::.. ..::..

We took Sister back to where we were staying and sat down in what I supposed was a living room.

"How did you know we were looking for a computer?" Jeremie asked seriously.

Sister cleared her throat and began, "It's easy. Ever since Sister left, Cal has been on the move. He was trusted with the secrets of this town, but since his fiancée left, he threatened to tell the government about this place. We've had to hide ourselves even more, and obey his every command. Lately, we've had many new arrivals due to the head of council contacting people to protect the computer. I'm not so sure what's so important about it…just that it's very dangerous if Cal gets his hands on it."

I bitterly turned away.

"So how did you find out about the computer?" Yumi asked.

"I…after Sister left…and Nick not being here, I've had lots of free time on my hands…so I went exploring one afternoon. I stumbled upon it, and heard the conversation between head of council and Cal…along with head of council's orders. I don't think a lot of people know about it though."

I turned back, "Wait…you still call me Sister…did I not get a name after I left?"

Sister looked down and mumbled, "You did…but I couldn't ever call you by any other name then Sister…everyone thought I was ridiculous." She breathed in a bit before continuing, "Your name is Katherine. Katherine Ann."

I nodded.

Sister looked at everyone in the group and said, "There's something else…the day after seeing the computer for the first time…I experienced…well, I started experiencing lots of déjà vu. Nobody else seemed to realize that we were repeating the same day over and over again."

Everyone's jaw dropped.

"Oh!" Sister said, looking sorry, "Did I say something to upset you?"

"No!" Jeremie exclaimed, "These are the types of answers we've been looking for."

Sister nodded, and then looked at me, "You were right by the way." she said sadly.

I raised an eyebrow.

"When you said that the council was using you as a pawn in their game of chess. Apparently the arranged marriage was so that our Utopian society could grow stronger. How did you manage to escape from it all?"

I looked at the floor. I knew they were using me all along. And look where it's gotten them. "I…I'm not sure."

"What's happened to you? You used to talk all the time."

I shrugged and continued looking at the floor.

Sister frowned and said, "I'm going to help you guys. Whatever you need, I'll be there. I know my city. And then, I'm getting out of here."

She stood up and walked to the door, "Listen Sister, I know you're here on some type of rescue mission, but don't put your life in danger…we've already got enough to worry about."

..::.. ..::.. ..::..

_I escaped by sky._

_On the evening after I met Cal, I knew I had to leave. _

_I also knew that keeping my mouth shut at all costs would be what saved my life. _

_So I packed a few things, and then I decided to climb._

_Trees were not uncommon. There were many of them, and they were all so close together that you could jump from tree to tree without touching the ground. So I did. All the way to the outside world. _

_I was one hop away from freedom when part of the branch I was sitting on broke._

"_Hey, what was that?" A guard asked._

_I hid behind leaves and balanced myself as best I could on the branch. _

_The second guard looked around, "I didn't hear anything."_

"_A tree branch broke."_

"_You're losing it Brother."_

_The first guard sighed in frustration and looked up. I scooted backwards. Then fell._

"_HEY!" He yelled. The second guard blew a whistle, and then they both started coming after me._

_I ducked beneath them and ran towards the iron gate. I looked back to see them gaining on me, so I dropped my pack of food, water, and clothes, forcefully pushed open the gate, and ran into the night._

_From that moment on, I knew the key to survival was to stay quiet._

**A/N: Ok...so this is way over due...and for that, I apologize. Please forgive me :D. School has been crazy...right now it's 2 weeks before the end of the term and I have 4 0s in my English class (so what do I do instead of work? Well, fanfiction of course) bringing my grade down to a B...so...I need to get my grade back up by this Friday...or I will forever be blemished with a B on my transcript (yes, this actually is a big deal... to me XD)**

**Review?**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I don't own what I don't own.**

**Claimer: I own what I do own. Like der…**

**Chapter 12**

I sighed.

I looked around the room.

I sighed again.

Jeremie was trying to explain to everyone how we'd get to the computer and figure out how to deactivate it so we could go home.

"I think that we should go in separately in small groups, to avoid attention. I should be able to hack into the mainframe, but Aelita can too. Um…Sister, do you have any idea how the computer works?"

Sister shook her head, "No…all I know is that it's big, it's most likely dangerous, and everyone wants it." she paused, "You guys mind telling me why? I don't see what the big deal is…I'm not even sure why we have a computer here."

The group exchanged worried glances. Ulrich rubbed the back of his neck, "Listen…Sister…it's not that we don't trust you but-"

"You don't trust me." she finished flatly. She turned to look at me, "Come on Sis…Katherine-"

"…Fay…"

"Fay. You know me! Can't you convince them-"

I shook my head.

Sister sighed and said, "Well…there is one more thing I know about the computer. It's heavily guarded. It's funny because we don't usually have police running around…except the main walls to make sure nothing bad gets in…although lately I have a feeling it's to make sure no one gets out."

"So…you mean that we're going to have to sneak past a bunch of guards?" Yumi asked, furrowing her brow.

Sister nodded. "There's a back entrance…Fay probably knows where it is. It's not as guarded, but it's a tight fit."

Jeremie nodded and wrote something down in his notebook. "Tomorrow then…tomorrow we go in…Fay, you, me and Aelita will go and shut the computer down."

Me?

I raised an eyebrow, "Me?"

"You're the only one who knows this place well enough…besides Sister I mean…and we know we can trust you."

I clicked my tongue and weighed my options. There were none.

I nodded to show my agreement.

..::.. ..::.. ..::..

I squeezed through the back door. Jeremie and Aelita were already waiting for me on the other side.

"Ow!" I yelped, pricking myself on the barbed wire around the door. I frowned and lifted my finger to my eyes, watching a drop of blood fall to the floor.

Aelita gave me a sympathetic smile as Jeremie gestured for me to lead the way. I took a few steps forward and rubbed my eyes to adjust my eyes to the dim light. I knocked a few cobwebs out of my view and cautiously walked around to the brighter part of the room.

I crouched down to the floor, Aelita and Jeremie following suit.

We crawled on the dusty floor, suppressing coughs as we neared the light. I was about to move another inch forward when I heard two people speaking. Head Council and Cal.

"Cal…I don't know how much longer these people can hold out." Head Council said grimly.

Cal gave a low chuckle and said, "Well, since you lost my fiancée, the least you can do is allow me to stay a little while…wouldn't you say so, _Noah_."

There was a long pause before Head Council finally spoke, "You know we don't allow names here."

Cal laughed again and said, "True, but I have complete knowledge of what this place is. Who everyone is. Head Council, I'll be frank. I'm a man who craves quite a bit of power, and well, let's just say you have the vital thing that can give me the extra power boost I need."

Head Council let out a long breath, "The supercomputer…"

"Yes, the supercomputer. Now tell me Head Council, what is the supercomputer exactly?"

"That's…classified information."

"Is it now? Would you like all the information that I know leaked out into your _Utopian_ society?"

I could hear Head Council gulp. He shakily answered, "N-n-no…"

"What is the supercomputer?"

"I-it's a machine that some of our officials confiscated awhile back…the original creator was a man named Waldo…I-I-it was for creating a world of escape…b-b-but a virus was created, so we took it away…it…it's powerful…a whole other world."

There was another long pause before Cal finally said, "I see…this world that Waldo had created…completely isolated…intended to be a Utopia. _Noah_," I could tell Head Council cringed, "it's much like what you've accomplished here in this small town of yours. Was that your original plan, or did you not want anyone to find out about this government project Waldo created?"

"N-n-no! It's not like that!"

"I think it is…and hey, don't worry…I won't tell anyone…so long as you continue to meet with my demands that is…I was originally going to marry that brat…Katherine, but threats work so much better…You know Head Council…I think there will be many changes to this world…and they will be coming soon."

Cal snickered and left the room.

Head Council, shortly after.

I let out a huge sigh and turned to Jeremie and Aelita, who was looking quite pale. I made a motion with my hand to say that it was safe, and we scurried to the main computer.

..::.. ..::.. ..::..

Jeremie looked at me and said, "This is the same as the computer back in the factory?"

I nodded.

Aelita brushed her fingers along the edge of the keyboard and sighed. I sighed as well and walked around to the back of the computer.

"Fay?"

"Hmn?"

"You said that after you saw the computer, you started experiencing déjà vu. But…you never went into the computer…"

I blinked. _Into the computer?_ "No…"

Jeremie pushed his glasses up his nose, "So how were you able to remember?"

I chewed on my lower lip and thought back to the night Brother and I saw the computer for the first time.

..::.. ..::.. ..::..

_After Brother gave me the signal to run towards the door, I took the opportunity. _

_I ran until I thought my legs were about to fall off. I fell to the grass in exhaustion and breathed heavily, hoping Brother would make it out safely. _

_I looked around to see that the sun was about to set. Mother was potting plants and Father was cooking in the house. I smiled. Everything was normal. Brother would be fine. _

"_Hey! Hey Sister!"_

_I waved to my blonde friend as she walked over to me and lay beside me in the grass. I giggled as we pointed at the clouds above us. _

"_Sister!" I said happily, "You'll never guess what adventure I went on today!"_

_Sister tapped her chin thoughtfully, "You found the yellow brick road?"_

_We fell over in giggles again until I said, "No…Brother and I found a computer…it was huge…strange though…but Brother got caught."_

_Suddenly, I felt guilty for having fun when I didn't know where Brother was. I sniffed and looked at Sister with tears in my eyes. "I'm horrible!" I exclaimed._

_Sister shook her head rapidly, "No, no Sister…it'll be fine…you'll see, tomorrow, Brother will be in the schoolhouse with us. He's been in tougher situations. Ok?"_

_I gave a small smile, "Tomorrow…"_

_But tomorrow didn't come._

_When I woke up the next morning, the events were the same as the day before. Except Brother was no where to be found. And the conversation with Sister had not happened. It was one big case of déjà vu._

_A few days afterwards, I overheard the Head Council man speaking to another member of the council, the woman._

"_I think…that disconnecting ourselves won't work." Head Council said._

_The woman sighed and said, "I suppose not…now that Nick knows everything."_

"_Damn computer." _

_The woman hushed Head Council and looked around. She frowned and continued, "I know the computer system is bugged, but to disconnect our society by retreating into it…" she paused, "I don't know…"_

_The Head Council man ran a hand through his thinning hair and said, "I think we should change tactics and get some new technology…from the outside world."_

"_How?"_

"_We arrange a marriage."_

..::.. ..::.. ..::..

I sighed, "The computer system…was bugged."

Jeremie nodded and turned the computer on. The screen lit up and Jeremie began to type. Aelita was watching the door, to make sure we wouldn't get caught and taken away, and I was rifling through the files in the room, trying to find out more about the computer and this place.

"I think this will be easily shut down if I bug up a few programs…the tech work on this is outdated."

I nodded slightly and continued going through papers.

X…

Raising an eyebrow, I pulled out a slip of paper that had information on our city. When it was built, who built it, and the original name for it.

"What's that Fay?" Aelita asked.

"It's…information on the city." I whispered.

Jeremie took the paper from my hands and quickly scanned it. His face blanched.

"What is it Jeremie?" Aelita asked.

"The name of the city…it was originally called…Xanadu."

**A/N: More answers! Woot woot! XD hehe…anyhow, so I passed English with an 'A' (yes...amazing accomplishment...like for real) and now I'm in an easier term which (hopefully) equals to faster updates...hopefully XD. Okie...review?**

**Memory Order: Ch.4, Ch. 9, Ch.6, Ch. 12, Ch.7, Ch. 8, Ch.2, Ch.5, Ch.3., Ch. 11**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I don't own what I don't own.**

**Claimer: I own what I do own. Like der…**

**Chapter 12**

Xanadu…Xana…XANA!

"It's…XANA, right?" I whispered.

Jeremie nodded and shoved the papers into his pocket. He turned back to the keyboard, his glasses glaring from the light on the screen. His face was scrunched up like he was trying to solve something important.

"But I don't understand…" Aelita whispered, "how anyone would know about XANA…or any of this!"

"That's a good question."

Chills crawled up my spine. The voice spoke with a slight hiss and a malicious intent. I turned around slowly, "Cal…"

Cal smirked devilishly and took a few steps forward, "So Katherine and her friends managed to get passed security. How nice…now I have someone to play with."

"It's. Fay." I seethed.

Cal gave a small chuckle, "Katherine, Fay, it doesn't matter where you three are going."

"What do you want with this place. Who are you?" Jeremie asked.

"Forgive me, I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Cal Emerson, the dictator of Xanadu."

"That's a lie!"

Cal glanced over at me and I put a hand over my mouth. I hadn't spoken so harshly or so loudly since the last time I was here. I took a few steps back, trying to find some place to hide. Instead, I hit a wall and was blocked off by Cal's arms.

"You were better off as a child." He said, stroking my chin.

"Stay away from me." I growled.

"Touchy."

Cal walked to the middle of the room, towards the computer, "I'll let you all in on a little secret. After talking to Xanadu's now ex-Head Council, I've discovered quite a few secrets about this place. The first being that Xanadu was originally called XANA…however, it was intended to be this city. Peaceful, secluded, a utopian society if you will. But the government didn't want to waste money on such a thing. No…instead they had Waldo Schaeffer design a program that would be exactly like the city."

Aelita flinched and turned away from Cal. I could already see tears coming to her eyes. I looked at Cal with a glare, but he only continued.

"However, Waldo was stupid and instead created XANA the virus, which is exactly what I want. A dangerous, forceful, a take-it-all no matter who stands in my way kind of power is what XANA is."

Cal stopped at the computer and typed in a few keys, "Waldo also created a way to get into the city prototype…this lovely computer. There are many like it, as I'm sure you brats have already figured out. Whoever comes in contact with this version of the computer experiences a déjà vu feeling when they leave. Those who don't know what's going on get scared and often lose their heads. Turn a bit…mental." Cal smirked again and clicked enter. He turned back to us and his frightening smile sent shivers up and down my body.

"What are you going to do with us?" Jeremie asked, holding Aelita's hand tightly. I looked at the ground and half-wished Odd was around to protect me like that.

"Trap you." Cal said simply, hitting the enter key again, "Good bye again…Katherine."

"Wait!" I yelled reaching my hand out to grab him, but it was too late. A strong wind and a blinding light filled the room, and everything went dark.

* * *

**(3rd Person POV -- With Odd/Ulrich/Yumi/Sister)**

The other half of the team were lying in Sister's bedroom. Sister on her bed, Yumi on a beanbag, Ulrich in a computer chair, and Odd on the floor. The four of them sighed.

"What's taking so long?" Odd asked impatiently.

"What, can't wait to see your girlfriend Odd?" Ulrich asked jokingly.

Odd blushed a few shades of red before retorting, "She's not my girlfriend!"

Yumi sighed, "You know what Jeremie's like…he's probably looking over everything in the computer."

"I'm pretty sure Yumi's right…" Sister interjected, "besides, they have Fay with them…they should be totally safe." She paused, "Although…something is so very different about her, and I don't just mean her hair. She's…so quiet."

This caught their attention. "What do you mean?" Odd asked.

"She's always been this quiet." Ulrich said.

Yumi nodded, "I don't think she's said more than a few words to me."

Sister looked at them curiously and knit her eyebrows together. "Are you…sure? She's usually the type to be out there."

Odd exchanged glances with Ulrich and Yumi and said, "No…when I first met her I thought she was a mute…she called me Cal though."

Sister froze, and then nodded, "That's why…her marriage."

"What was up with that marriage anyways? I mean, we heard you guys talking about it…but…" Yumi trailed.

Sister glanced behind her shoulder to make sure the three were alone. She motioned for them to come closer together. "I hear elders talking about this often. They were the ones who originally helped build the city. I'm not really supposed to know about it, because they don't want secrets getting out…but when I heard them talking I just couldn't get away. And you all know that this is as close to a history as you're going to get, right?" The three nodded.

"Alright then…here it goes…once upon a time…

_A Utopian society was everyone's dream. No wars, no worrying about money, everything would be taken care of by the elders. Everyone would do their share in cooking, cleaning, building…it would be the perfect place to live._

"_I'm thinking we call our city Xanadu." _

_The name sounded mystical and inviting…like something from a fantasy book. And what could be more fitting? The city itself was like a fantasy._

_And so Xanadu it was. A few men and women began building in a small settlement in France, far away enough from the big city to block out noise, yet close enough to get supplies or medical help if desperately needed. However, two days into the building, a few men from the central government put a stop to the building. They said it was too risky to spend so much money on what could be a failed project. So they decided to have a well known expert in computers create a virtual world program to show them worst and best case scenarios._

_The expert that they chose was a man named Waldo Schaeffer, but he was known in France as Franz Hopper, after his wife's maiden name. _

_Franz created the 'Xanadu' program as he was told and even created what was supposed to be the 'overseer.' Instead, he created a demon by the name of XANA. _

_Not wanting to be caught for his mistakes, Franz tried to shut the program down and quit the project, however government officials were displeased at his sudden departure. As punishment and a warning, they took away his wife Antea and threatened to take his daughter next time if he continued neglecting the project._

_So Franz decided to create a portal into his own program, trying to protect himself and his little girl. And one day, they finally stowed away into the computer. But Franz didn't want to burden everyone with the knowledgeable of the power that his virus had, so he created the "Return to the Past" feature, so no one would have to endure the horror of his own creation…if they were ever to find it._

_And soon enough they did. Once the officials realized that they hadn't heard from Franz, they returned to his home, but found it completely abandoned. Instead, they found a prototype for the supercomputer database that was big enough to hold the virtual world and all the scenarios, and the disc for the XANA virus. _

_Unable to turn the computer Franz originally built on, they decided to build another one exactly like it from scratch. Without loading the XANA disc in, they found that the city would've likely prospered…so they allowed construction._

_However, one day after the city had been built, one official put the XANA disc in the computer built in the center of the city. The demon was unleashed._

_The government didn't want the newcomers to know of their mistakes either, so they told the one who was appointed the position of Head Council about the virus. Together, they managed to trap XANA into the computer once again, but at a great price. Whoever saw the computer would remember all the terrorizing things XANA did when he managed to escape. _

_Not wanting to name the city after the demon that nearly destroyed them, they decided to keep the city nameless, thus secluding from the outside world even more. Anyone who came to live in the city also had to give up their name, as if XANA ever found out the identities of civilians, they would likely be killed. _

_Eventually, XANA had died down, resting almost, until someone awoken him. He was extremely powerful, much more so than before. The people of the city were terrified. _

_They decided to take action and battle against the deadly virus. Since Franz was no where to be found, they decided to bring in what they had originally intended to keep out…the outside world._

_They eventually stumbled across a young man who wasn't that much older than Fay._

"_We need help."_

"_What kind of help."_

"_We need a way to access weapons and support."_

_Cal was a part of a small wing under French government, and when he went back to talk to officials, they knew what had happened. They said they would send him back and have him negotiate._

"_I want a bride from your city." was Cal's one and only demand."_

Sister leaned back, "Do you understand now? Fay was the link to help us stop XANA…we'd been holding out until now just fine…but now that Cal has come back…"

"We have to stop him!" Odd cried out, leaping up and running to the door.

"Don't be ridiculous." Ulrich said.

Sister glanced at Ulrich, "He's right. Cal's powerful. And he's turned on us…although I don't think he was really on our side to begin with. He really hurt Fay."

"What? What did he do to her?"

Sister's eyes softened, "I don't really know the details because I hadn't seen her since the engagement was announced…but it was obviously bad because she ran away from here. And now that she's back…" Sister glanced out the window, "I'm worried that she isn't going to make it out alive this time…or if any of us are."

The room was silenced as a distant clap of thunder was heard.

"There's going to be a storm soon…" Sister whispered. And she didn't just mean the rain.

**A/N: I updated? Geez…I actually updated this! Yo! So, I'm sorry that I haven't been updating when I promise to and stuff…it's just…crazy since I have school and clubs and friends and all this other stuff to put up with. And I'm always tired and I have work and ugh!**

**Hardly any time to write anymore. (And as much as I'd love to write at school, people are so nosy and bother me and then I have to explain what fanfic is and what Code Lyoko is and it's just a mess). -sigh-**

**My gosh…I hope y'all are still reading this. Just bare with me…the story is a little over half way done anyways…and then I'll only have two stories to write XD (course…the chances of me starting a new one are very high XD)**

**Ok…review? Please? I'll probably update faster…!**

**Oh, and I hope that this chapter clears up a few questions for you guys ^_^**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: Don't own Code Lyoko…still.**

**Oh my begeesuz…I'm updating! What is this madness?**

**Chapter 14**

_Oh my aching head…_

I sat up and rubbed my eyes, the throbbing pain in my head slowly coming to a stop. I opened my eyes and looked around.

_Where am I? What…what happened?_

I was sitting in the middle of what looked to be a digital version of the forest that surrounded Xanadu. I blinked and looked around, but Jeremie and Aelita were no where to be found.

"Hello?" I called out timidly, looking over my shoulder to make sure I didn't miss anyone who might've been behind me. There was no one. I cleared my throat and called out a little louder, "Is…is anybody there?"

There was silence.

I shook a bit and chewed on my lower lip. I crossed my arms and continued to look around, hoping to find some answers. The forest that I was in seemed deserted.

"Jeremie? Aelita!"

Nothing.

Up ahead was a tall tower that glowed a pale blue. Still seeing nobody, I walked to the tower and placed my hands on the base. It tickled, and I pulled my hand back in surprise. I looked around one more time, and then put my hand on the tower forcefully, finding that I could go inside.

The forest melted away and was replaced by a digital mass of files and pixels. I stared in awe at the walls of the tower surrounding me, still not sure where I was. There were circles that lead to the center of the platform that suspended in the tower. Cautiously, I walked to the center, lighting the circles up along the way.

When I reached the center circle, gravity seemed to go in reverse as I levitated up to another platform. My hands were shaking, and I really wished that someone, anyone, would show up and tell me what was going on. A screen appeared in front of me. I stared at it, unsure of what it wanted. I placed a hand on the screen, and it disappeared. I jumped back in surprise when another screen took its place.

KATHERINE

_My name?_

Code: LYOKO

The screen disappeared once again and the tower darkened. I stood there in surprise, not knowing where to go. I walked through the circles again and left the tower, but I was no longer in the forest. I was now in an icy cavern…but I couldn't feel the cold. I walked around in the digital snow until I came across some water.

I couldn't help but notice my reflection staring back at me. My auburn hair was in a feathered style, with a black headband across my forehead. My outfit was purple and was almost ninja-like. There was a sword on the left side of me and a set of ribbons on the right. I continued to stare at my reflection in disbelief.

_This can't be me…_

"Fay! Fay!"

I turned around to see Aelita and Jeremie running towards me. Relief washed over me as I waved and took one last look at myself in the water. I smiled a bit at the reflection and then walked over to the pair.

Aelita resembled somewhat of an elf and Jeremie looked like he stepped out of an American dojo, headgear and all. I suppressed a giggle.

"It's not funny." Jeremie said flatly.

"Where are we?" I asked softly.

"This is Lyoko, the digital world my father created."

I nodded, but didn't completely understand, "Is…this…where…"

Aelita nodded solemnly, "This is where Xanadu was piloted and where XANA was created."

I nodded again, a twinge of sadness pulling at me, "So…how exactly do we get out of here?"

"Well, there are several ways to leave Lyoko, but they all involve getting devirtualized."

"De…virtualized?"

Jeremie nodded, "We each have a set of 100 life points, and if that supply gets down to 0, we leave this world and return to Earth."

"O…kay…so how do we go about getting devirtualized?"

Jeremie scratched the back of his head, "Well…there are quite a few monsters lurking around Lyoko…and one blow from ourselves could do the job…but I'm not sure where we'd end up if we were to be devirtualized. Back in the factory, we would end up in the scanners but…I'm not sure where we would end up going."

I nodded again, "Um…what about the towers?"

Aelita smiled, "They're what help us defeat XANA. If we deactivate a tower, the attack stops and everyone on Earth goes back in time."

"I see…"

I stood there, feeling overwhelmed. I never asked for this life, but it was what was being served to me. I looked at Aelita and Jeremie, who were talking amongst themselves. I frowned. They'd been here before, and I was keeping them from getting out.

I felt alone here, and yet at the same time, I felt like I belonged.

I looked up at the virtual sky.

"Are there any other ways?"

Aelita and Jeremie stopped talking and looked at me, a look of confusion on their faces.

"Of getting out."

Jeremie pushed up his virtual glasses and said, "Yeah. If someone on the outside devirtualizesd us from the computer…but Aelita and I are the only two that know how."

"Well, Yumi got the gist of it." Aelita said.

Jeremie nodded, "Right. Yumi can go through with the procedure. Why?"

I smiled, "I think they will save us."

Aelita stepped back a bit, "A…are you sure? For all we know, they could be captured."

I shook my head, "No…otherwise, they would be here."

Jeremie looked at me, "We can't rule out the possibility that they simply think we're experimenting ourselves. We could be here awhile. Odd's competence and attention span are that of a child."

The corners of my mouth twitched, "I have faith."

(3rd person POV with Odd/Ulrich/Yumi/Sister)

Odd watched as the rain poured and pounded on the windowpane. Each raindrop felt like a blow to the stomach since he didn't know where Fay was.

Everyone else was sleeping, as it was now nightfall, but Odd couldn't find it in himself to sleep. He didn't know how the others could sleep at such a crucial time such as this.

"Fay…where are you?"

There was a soft rapping at Sister's door. Odd looked over at Sister, who was sleeping deeply, sighed, and walked to answer.

The door swung open and there stood the woman he had met when he came into the city. Odd blinked and motioned for her to come inside.

The old woman closed her umbrella and sat down at the kitchen table. She placed the umbrella on the floor and put her head in her hands.

"Boy," she said in a raspy voice, "I have something important to tell you, so you better wake your friends."

Odd nodded and rushed back to Sister's bedroom. He flipped on the light, causing discomfort from his friends. Yumi, who was always crabby when she didn't get a full night's rest, looked about ready to murder someone. "What is so important Odd?" she hissed.

"We have a visitor."

.. .. ..

Grandmother sat at the table, her eyes barely open, her body shaking from the cold. She grabbed Sister's hands, "Young granddaughter, you must save your friend. She and the two outsiders are in grave danger."

"How do you know?" Ulrich asked.

Grandmother gave a soft smile, "My son…my blood son…he works for the elders in this community. Today he was talking about the disappearances of children. Cal…he…We all know…" grandmother faltered and looked at Odd, "You…you need to save that girl."

"Me? Why me?"

"There…was a prophecy…about a young boy and a girl with auburn hair. I…" grandmother coughed.

Sister held on to her hands, "It's ok Grandmama. You don't have to tell us anymore, you've told us plenty."

Grandmother held up a hand weakly, "No. The prophecy…there was once a fortune teller here, but she passed away right before Fay and her family arrived. She spoke of a girl with auburn hair and a blonde boy in her life. The prophecy states that joining them would bring great fortune to this place. That…that is the reason they chose Fay instead of the other girls here." Grandmother coughed and shook, so Sister led her to a nearby couch. When grandmother was laying comfortably, she said weakly, "Please…save her."

"We will grand-"

"My name…is…Celeste."

Celeste smiled and closed her eyes, for the final time.

Sister's eyes welled up as she stroke Celeste's hands. She looked up at Odd, Ulrich, and Yumi. "We…have to save them."

Odd nodded, "Where would they be."

Sister's face darkened, "Probably the computer room…in the heart of the counciling building. Security is intense."

"We've dealt with worse." Ulrich said.

Yumi nodded in agreement, "Don't worry Sister, we'll get all three of them back and get you out of here."

Sister pulled her blonde hair out of her face and tied it. She stood up from the floor and said, "I'm taking on the name Celeste. And now, now we will save Fay."

**A/N: Filler, filler, filler! I have no idea what to write, so it all seems like such nonsense. -sigh- hopefully though, it will all come together in the end…because if not, I'm screwed XD. Heh…ok…review?**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: -insert witty disclaimer here-**

**Chapter 15**

**(3rd person POV)**

Odd was the first one to reach the building, Celeste close behind him. In the middle of the night, the building was completely deserted…or, at least that's what the teens were hoping.

Sneaking inside, Celeste showed them the way through a tight passageway. "It's the fastest way…and it's likely the route that Fay took."

Trusting Celeste, Ulrich, Yumi, and Odd followed her through the darkness to where (hopefully) their friends were being held. After crawling through the hallway for about ten minutes, Celeste stopped and turned back, "We're here. I don't see any lights on from here but…well, you never know."

Ulrich nodded, "Go on, we're right behind you."

Celeste managed a weak nod as she emerged from the hallway into the computer room. She raced to the supercomputer and looked around, hoping that no one was watching.

When it seemed that no one was going to jump out at her, she turned the computer on. Yumi came up behind her and said, "I don't see them in here."

Celeste nodded, "I know…but I know they were here. Fay knows all the nooks and crannies of this village. She'd come here first. I'm thinking they were in the middle of researching this place when they…disappeared."

"So what are you doing?" Ulrich asked.

"This computer probably has tons of information on the city…such as where they keep criminals. It's easier to find them if we can narrow down where they would be. Besides…I have a tugging feeling that this is the right thing to do."

Odd, who was being uncharacteristically quiet, whined and shifted his weight as Celeste browsed through old archives. He was on the edge, worrying about Fay, Jeremie, and Aelita. He never even really got a chance to tell Fay how he felt about her.

Celeste noticed his uneasiness and gave a soft smile, "Fay is tough. Tougher than me at least. You have to remember that this is the girl who escaped from here. So…don't worry so much. She's fine."

Odd managed a smile, but the anxious feelings didn't go away. If anything, they came back ten fold. He paced the floor of the room and tried to think about all the places his friends could possibly be.

"Eh…what's this?"

Ulrich's head shot up as Celeste jumped back from the computer screen. He glanced up to see what startled her and grinned. Bingo.

"That would be Lyoko." he explained.

Yumi was already typing in a few keys. After a week of lessons from Aelita, she knew how to hook up a headset and even set up a devirtualization process. Yumi grabbed a headset near the computer and said, "Jeremie, Aelita, Fay, can you hear me?"

"Loud and clear Yumi." Came Aelita's voice, "We're stuck on Lyoko. Are you in the computer room?"

"Yeah, and Odd, Ulrich, and Celeste are in here too."

"Celeste?"

"Sister…the blonde one."

"Yumi," Jeremie cut in, "do you mind setting up a devirtualization process on your side? We aren't really sure how we got here, but we don't want to risk losing life points and ending up somewhere we don't know."

"Sure, but I have no idea where you guys are going to wake up."

There was a long pause before Fay said, "Do it Yumi, we're ready."

Aelita guided Yumi through the process, since she made a few mistakes the past couple times. Yumi hit 'enter' and crossed her fingers, "I hoped it worked."

Ulrich, Odd, and Celeste were looking at the many doors that led into the room, each of them praying that their friends would rush in and scream, "We're back!"

Five minutes passed.

Ten minutes.

Fifteen.

"Where are they?" Yumi asked worriedly.

Odd swallowed, "What if they didn't come back."

"Don't think that way…of course they came back." But Ulrich wasn't as hopeful as his words suggested.

Celeste started tearing up. The thought of losing her one and only friend AGAIN was a though to painful to bear. She sniffed and caught a tear before it rolled down her face and she fell to the ground, cursing out her legs for betraying her.

"Sister!"

Celeste turned to see Fay staggering through one of the doors.

**(Fay's POV)**

The wounds on my arms and legs were deep, but it didn't stop me from running towards Sister.

I knelt down beside her and wrapped my arms around her frail body, taking on the role of best friend. She turned to me and placed her hands over mine, "Celeste…my name…is Celeste now."

My mouth twitched up into a smile as I pulled away, "Celeste."

"Not to interrupt but where are Jeremie and Aelita?"

Yumi's question was answered as Jeremie and Aelita ran in, panting. "We…know…how…to…defeat…XANA…!"

There was a low chuckle that came from the front of the room. We all turned and froze in fear. Standing before us was Cal with a floppy disk in his hands.

Odd stepped in front of me, "What are you doing here?"

Cal closed his eyes, "Taking what's mine…this room, this city, that girl." His eyes looked me over, "The tattered look works for you."

I grit my teeth together, "Over my dead body."

"Your funeral."

I prepared myself for an attack when the light from the computer disappeared, throwing all of us into complete darkness. My breathing quickened.

Bump-bump.

I moved forward.

Bump-bump.

I hear footsteps.

Bump-bump.

Silence.

It was as though the whole world stopped moving in that single instant. My eyes were beginning to adjust to the darkness. I saw a flicker of blonde and made my move. Coming up behind him, I mustered up all my strength and kicked him in the stomach, sending him flying across the room.

"That was good. It's nice to know who's side you're really on." The cold voice sent shivers down my spine. It wasn't Cal I had kicked, it was Odd.

"I…no, I…"

I felt something cold by my neck, and I could tell it was a knife, "Follow me."

Jeremie and Aelita were by Odd's side. Yumi and Ulrich were fighting off a few of Cal's subordinates who had come into the room during the black out. Celeste was no where to be found.

I swallowed. "Ok…"

.. .. ..

There was a strong wind outside and the streets were dark. If Cal were to kill me, no one would ever know.

"Keep moving." Cal muttered, digging the knife into my back.

Holding back a cry, I continued walking forward, trying to keep my breath steady. I staggered to the edge of the city, wincing from pain. Cal pushed the knife further into my back.

"You do realize I missed your vital organs on purpose right?"

I knew it. I was going to die slowly from blood loss. I felt the knife slice my legs. The wind picked up, stinging them. Slice my arms, slice my face.

Cuts.

Wounds.

Whatever you wanted to call them, they were all over my body. I was panting, and fighting to stay conscious.

"W-why?" I choked.

I could almost feel the smirk. "You're really the only factor that's standing in my way."

He pushed me to the ground, and as a final goodbye, crushed my foot. I wanted to scream, to yell, to get back up and strangle him.

But I couldn't.

I was falling into darkness. Is this what dying felt like.

Maybe.

"Goodbye…" I whispered.

**A/N: And cliffhanger. Well not really…anyways, next chapter will be my last. Review?**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko. Moonscoop does. **

**Chapter 16**

We were all standing in Jeremie's room.

"W-what?" I asked, my hands shaking. I didn't die? "W-what happened?"

"Odd found you lying unconscious outside the building." Yumi said. "He snuck off when he woke up."

"You kick pretty hard for a girl." Odd said. Yumi gave him a glare. "Eh…right. Forgot you were there Yumes."

"Yumi and I managed to keep the guards away from the computer while Jeremie and Aelita set up the anti-virus program." Ulrich said.

"B-b-but…"

"And it wasn't hard to do that at all," Aelita continued, "in fact, it was a lot easier than setting up all the programs we do at the factory here. The computer in that town was quite advanced."

Jeremie smiled, "And now we can all assure that XANA is gone for good."

"But what about Cal?"

"Oh I dealt with him!" Odd said with a wink. "Don't worry Fay."

"I don't understand…we came back to the past…"

"But everyone who had power in the village by that point had seen the computer and what Cal had done. So even by returning to the past, they'd all remember and lock him up for what he's done." Jeremie said.

I swallowed. So that meant that everyone would be ok. I smiled a little. Celeste would be ok. She wouldn't have to be sad all the time anymore.

"I think we should all get some rest." Yumi said. "After that crazy adventure, I don't want to do anything but take a nice long nap."

Everyone agreed and filed out of Jeremie's room.

.. .. ..

I closed the door to Sissi's and my room, happy to be home. I climbed on to my bed when there was a soft knock at the door.

I tiptoed to the door and opened it a crack. Standing outside was Odd.

"Déjà vu no?" He asked with a grin.

I opened the door wider and let him inside.

"You know, after all that we've been through, I still don't know anything about you."

I blinked and nodded. It was true.

"You have a lot to say, don't you?"

I let myself smile. The last time we had this conversation I made him leave.

"You can say all the things you were never allowed to say."

I stared at him. His eyes were focused on me. I was tempted to shy away, but instead said, "What do you want to know?"

Odd's face broke out into a wide grin as he said, "Everything."

I chewed on my lower lip. I grabbed his hand and led him to the bed. I turned so that I faced him. "Alright. A long time ago, my parents brought me to a new world…"

THE END

**A/N: YAY! IT'S DONE! I FINISHED SOMETHING! Finally. -__- It only took forever to actually finish this. But…whatever XD**

**Alright. Thoughts? Comments? Review please!**


End file.
